


Talking Body

by MistahJsQueen



Category: American Horror Story
Genre: Blood Drinking, Cock Tease, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fucking, Public Sex, Rough Sex, blood sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 04:29:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10180757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistahJsQueen/pseuds/MistahJsQueen
Summary: Katherine Elena Petrova born a demon, chased out of her town. She comes across a- freakshow of sorts and offers her very peculiar skills.With killer looks with a body and personality to match she will own the throne....And a few people's hearts.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Nina Dobrev is who I have chosen to face-claim Katherine. 
> 
> If you picture someone else please leave a comment and I will see if I think they look more how she would be imagined.

_"She's a demon!", "Kill Her!!", " Hang Her!", "She's a blood sucking demon!"._

Katherine Elena Petrova, liked to think of herself as a perfectly normal girl...besides the fact that she sucked humans blood to live. 

She was 17 when her parents stopped covering up her- disability as they called it. 

The town immediately shunned her and drover her out...her parents included. 

So now here she was, driving her Chevy down an old dirt road. A dangerous smirk on her blood red lips, dark barrel curl flew around her face seductively, her eyes narrowed slightly as she slowed to a stop outside a large show. 

She slowly got out seeing the police car parked there and hearing the yelling. 

Slowly creeping forward, she leaned forward and spotted a policeman holding what looked like a small man. The small man was struggling and making a "meep" noise. 

The people around were yelling especially a rather handsome man with dark slightly curled hair. 

Deciding to make her grand entrance she used her enhanced speed to knock the small man out of the way and stand with her hip cocked out in front of the gaping cop. 

"Well hello officer, is there a problem?" She purred her lips curling over the words, the cop kind of gasped his broken words as his face turned a bright red. 

"This thing killed-" before he could finish his sentence Katherine's hand shot out crushing his wind pipe and lifting his body off the ground. 

She heard the shocked gasps, and turned the struggling cop still in her hand. All of their mouths dropped at her appearances. 

She understood of course.

Tight jeans, with black heels. Tight grey singlet that pushed her breasts up and a leather jacket. 

"Does anyone object to this mans death?" She asked the group who all stood gaping at her. 

Waiting a few minutes for a response, when she didn't get one she shrugged allowing her fangs to grow and veins to ripple under her eyes she dragged the officer down and showver her fangs into his jugular.

Warm blood filled her mouth and she moaned in appreciation.

This was it..

A brand new beginning.

 


End file.
